The Human Predator
by Cherryayay
Summary: Jaune is a Predator, but he is human. Watch as he and his mate live on Remnant and have to go to the infamous Beacon. M for some smut here and there.
1. Chapter 1

**This is another Predator/RWBY thing I'm trying. Enjoy!**

* * *

Jaune Arc was looking at himself in his room mirror. A scar running from his left eye down to his right cheek, three scars on his neck down his chest, fading scars where his right arm was ripped off, lean muscle and hard abs with scars popping up here and there. He sighed as he rubbed his facial scar, from a Xeno that got lucky.

Damn bugs. Thankfully, the Predators welcomed him as one of them since he managed to take down a Primarch. Not an easy task to. His marking of the stylized T type symbol marked him as an official Predator and one of the Scawa'aa clan. His custom Hunting armor and weapons are pretty bad-ass too. Not to mention the advancements he made to his human weapons.

A dark figure walked up to him and wrapped scaly arms around his waist. "Dear, let us sleep. You must be tired at this time." His girlfriend, or mate, was a six foot three, black scaled Yautja. The females are damn sexy. With a slim waist, long and smooth legs, silky scales, long dreadlocks, small and slitted eyes, a sexy purr, and a well built rump, they were beautiful. Not to mention there loyalty and bravery. Yautja clans had different ways of teaching and ways of honor, but all believed in a honor system and caste system that divided up duties.

The Predators may be a hunting race, but they were damn smart and advanced.

"Coming Chey, just..thinking." Chey purred into his back, her mandibles clicking against his neck. Turning around, Jaune placed a kiss onto her neck, nuzzling her small neck scales, enjoying the feeling of her scales and smooth skin.

Walking into there bedroom, Jaune took a brief second to look around before he got onto the bed with Chey and made love to her. A round room, warm brown with advanced tech and pieces of equipment here and there, Yautja styled clothing and styled furniture from the bed, couch and to the kitchen, with touches of Jaune's military and Earth styles.

Nibbling her neck as he thrusted into her, Jaune loved her scent of the herbs and oils that the females use for there mates. It was intoxicating.

Chey's purrs were sexual and warm, the slight hitches of breath as she wrapped her long and smooth legs around his back, trapping him there, it was very amazing to feel the scales rub his bare back.

Speeding up, Chey gave a loud purr/howl as she reached her end, her mandibles grabbing Jaune's face and bringing him into a kiss as he reached his end to. After thirty seconds of climaxing, Jaune laid down on his mate, rubbing her big and round breasts with his face. Luckily, females and males had a close to same amount of stamina and limits in sex, her tiring and holding his head against her chest, her fingers and webbed appendages rubbing his hair, her purring with tiredness and love for her male.

"Night dear..."

"Night Jaune..."

* * *

Jaune woke up refreshed and with a good morning kiss from Chey as she climbed out of bed, making sure to give Jaune a good view as she slowly and sensually pulled on some underwear, or their version of it.

Jaune grabbed her very thin waist and gave her small kisses on her stomach, enjoying the purring he got in return. Getting up, Jaune and Chey made out for a bit, pulling back for air, a thin trail of saliva in there wake.

"Come on Chey, I'll make you something to eat." He got a loving purr in response. Chey eyed him hungrily as he hasn't yet put on any clothes, his well built frame, while not extremely muscular like a Yuatja male, he was still strong and had muscle to show it. His rather long member the only thing Chey looking at. At least he managed to rival a Yautja male down there and his compassion and bravery was an amazing bonus as well.

Chey smiled as Jaune placed on some standard meats and breads, mainly the human bacon and the Yautja bread mixed with herbs and human wheat. For a good ten minutes, Chey and Jaune ate in silence, enjoying each others company. Chey eyed Jaune's muscles as he sat bare naked at the stone table, getting moist in her crotch as she watched.

Slipping under the stone table, she crawled to his crotch, his familiar smell and hers mixing together, making her extremely horny.

She poked the limp member, enjoying the feeling of Jaune smiling and rubbing her cheek with tender care. Moving some plates to the side, Jaune picked up the rather light woman and placed her on the table, giving his mate a loving stare. She returned it with more lust.

Capturing both of their lips, Chey's rather thin one's rubbing Jaune's. Flicking her tongue against his mouth, Jaune complied and both began to fight for dominance in each others mouths. Jaune began to rub her bare thighs, rubbing her puffy and pink area, smirking as he felt her tremble.

"Time for some fun dear~..."

 **You don't get to see. Use you pervy minds!**

Jaune slipped on his armor, hearing as Chey slept peacefully after the rather rough pleasure both received. Placing the netting over his Special Forces armored jeans, he enjoyed the feeling of the silk against his skin. Taking his chest plate, he decided to put on a different one today. Taking a series of plates that formed a downward triangle, just reaching the ends of his chest, he then magnetically placed the oval shell on his back. Placing the hunting drone in the cubby in the middle, Jaune looked for a good mask.

He chose a round sphere of metal that reached back with two small horns horns above the long slitted eye holes, there version of plexi-glass in a spider web pattern with silver tints. The mouth was flat and smooth, two round holes on the right and left sides, with the symbols of the Special Forces eagle and the Scawa'aa clan on each circle. Placing the four tubes into the air chambers, Jaune pulled up the sewn in hood, the metal at the ends attaching to his armor and two locks clicking into the ends of his mask.

Placing his wrist computer on his left arm, and placing the dual bladed gauntlet on his right, a mixture between the Yautja claws and human style knight gauntlet. The curved blades unfolded out of an area above his wrists, looking like Wolverines claws. He chuckled to himself, remembering as he introduced human movies and entertainments. The females begged him for the human romance movies, and he always made dares with the teenage and other male and females who dared to watch horror movies.

He loved the horror movies, not like he could say the same for most Yautja's who watched it with him. He chuckled darkly as he sent some of the braver Hunters cowering with the extremely graphic and horrifying effects in the movies. But, hey, humans are pretty sick when it comes to horror.

Checking his different modes of sight, from infra-red to night vision to searching for cold spikes and illuminating certain areas and sounds. Check. He flipped out his dual shoulder cannons and checked his helmet laser. Both worked. Check. Taking his plasma rifle, a slim rifle that is a thinner and slimmer version of a .50 cal sniper, just no clip or extra long scope, but instead a small port for the round clips and a long and small scope that was the size of his eye. Check.

.45 auto pistols. Check. Throwing knives. Check. Chain whip. Check. Other weapons. Check.

Smiling, Jaune headed out of his house, deciding to look at the job boards for the Yautja Hunters. Chey is a good Hunter, several skull trophies and successful Hunts under her belt. So did Jaune. After he first joined his new clan, Jaune was given a good course on understanding Yautja language. It was surprisingly easy.

Jaune also had the opportunity to share stories and facts about human development and other human things that the Predators don't know. Walking past, he patted and walked for a bit with some small pups, their excited laughter and aura making him feel better than he already felt. Nodding to passing Yautja's, many of them giving him formal greetings and some small talk, Jaune simply laughed and went along with what they were doing. Which wasn't much since the markets and most business's haven't opened yet.

Walking up to the building, which is opened always, Jaune searched through one of the many terminals and searching briefly through some of the walls. Papers and technical jobs were posted everywhere. Jaune had to admit that it was interesting just how close the Yautja tech resembled human tech. Well, the Yautja's _did_ help out with human evolution. So.

Jaune stopped on an interesting job:

 **Eliminate Demons** (Xenomorphs) **in a closed sector on planet XZ-299.**

 **Reward:**

 **~732.000.000.**

Jaune whistled. That was some serious money. Clicking further more info on the job, it read that there was a downed Science vessel that had crashed near a populated area and that the Xiaoa's (Face Huggers) captured a inhabitant of XZ-299 and the Queen Xeno that was captured escaped. Jaune sighed, moving Queens was so risky. It cost more lives and caused more injuries moving one, especially if it was still awake, to another Hunting planet or something.

Jaune clicked accept, deciding to wake up Chey and get her ready.

 **A/N: Jaune carries weapons around as it is tradition and a Predator that is searching for a job or something never knows when they are to be leaving or called for. It's best to be ready.**

Jaune made some small talk with a passing Hunter, Yu'wa. A seven foot tall and heavy hitter Hunter who uses heavy plasma cannons and two heavy axeson his tank like body.

"XZ-299? Isn't that the planet that oomans and those animal oomans lived?" Yu'wa's gravely voice was layered with curiosity. "Yep. Which will make it interesting. Humans have gotten pretty smart there and it will be interesting to see what happens." Yu'wa nodded with excitement. The best part about Hunts was the danger and the thrill that came with the fight.

Jaune smiled as well. Being a combat junky did that to him.

Reaching his house, he saw his mate putting on her armor, a rather simple styled armor: chest plating that covered both shoulders with metal netting, a long shell with her one, long sniper cannon, her dual whips, forty or so small knives, dual wrist claws, wrist computer, plasma pistol (same thing as a shoulder cannon, just pistol sized and made for hand firing), standard plate mask with the emotionless look etched in, her marking placed on the forehead, four air tubes and metal plating sewn in here and there at her blind spots.

"Hey Chey, got us a job." Handing over the information, Chey hummed and clicked as she read, taking time to download info on XZ-299.

After a few minutes, Chey closed the holo-pad on her computer and nodded for leaving. Making their way to the pods, they got in the cylindrical pods and smiled to each other as the four long thusters shuddered and sent them off.

 _Here we come...Remnant._


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, I got a review telling me this story is bad from the start. I know beginning smut can be bad, but I've never tried it and never got committed to trying smut before. Also, what's wrong with a Yatja x human? I mean, other people do it and I don't see what's wrong with it. Look, I've never done anything with a human/Predator romance or story starting like this.

I made Jaune start off with the Predators because it seemed like a good idea at the time. I hope this story isn't too bad. My other Predator story seems good with Jaune being full Predator, but why not this? It looks good to me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! How do you like my pairing? Should I do any heavy smut? That's for you to decide.**

* * *

The landings are the best if you are a combat junky. The thrill of the landing, the opening with the hiss and release of air, the scan for hostiles...the Hunt. It is an indescribable feeling for those who love the feeling of adrenaline and the crazy affects on your excitement.

As Chey took to scanning the sides, Jaune used his drone to take to the skies. Chey's sniper cannon moving around on it's elongated pole, well above her head. Chey purred, being a combat junky as well.

"Chey flank right. Got a signal." Jaune made sure that each Yautja got a course in human military tactics and signals, happy with how similar the Yautja and human tactics are. Many grumbled, most complained, the rest were the latter and interested.

Chey nodded and took to a small hill, using her long range modes to her advantage, her whips shining slightly with the moon light. How the humans managed to destroy the moon and live is a mystery in itself. Jaune and Chey activated their cloaking as they got a good distance from the ship, the thrusters and Yautja tech would have messed with their computers seeing as they connect with the ship log as it goes into stealth and hovers above the atmosphere.

Chey and Jaune used their cannons, and Jaune's rifle, to look around. Jaune keeps his trusty .45s and a good 9mm handy on his person at all times, human weapons always comforted him.

"I wonder what that, uh, 'Face Hugger' took?" Chey is still getting used to the human version of the Xenomorph kind and what they call them. "Let's hope for a human" Dead silence. "That was cruel wasn't it."

"Yes." Jaune could feel Chey roll her eyes over the comms in their masks, thankfully she couldn't see him look embarrassed. He would never live it down. "I mean, the animal humans, Fauna I think, are half animal, so a Hybrid wouldn't be wanted here. Especially since this planet is hardly used for Hunts, we don't really know the terrain." Chey purred in agreement, knowing that her mate would never deliberately want someone to be harmed. He was just to nice.

As they reached the downed ship, Chey growled and Jaune cursed as several human ships were looking at the triangular ship. The human vessels were cold and no life was seen. It looks like the Face Hugger and the Queen got 'em. And for one documented Face Hugger, this was impressive. Sick and sad, but impressive. The Queen was obviously through here, if the half destroyed ship means anything.

"Chey, check the Science vessel. I'll take the human vessels." Jaune got an affirmative purr. He hoped Chey could get a good report in, she used to be a part of the Science branch and knew what to look for in there.

His mate entered the ship cautiously, hissing slightly as she came across a dead Yautja, the face and chest was a bloody pulp, the bright green blood in a giant puddle. The humans got the worse of it. Ripped in half, burst open and inward chests, necks ripped out, heads crushed, innards ripped out, huge holes in the stomach from a tail. It was hard not to feel bad for them.

The inside of the human ships were odd, weird armor and weapons, some kind of dust in vials, different scorch marks, odd machines that look like engines, but are way to small or smooth, and other weird things. These humans are weird.

Jaune made quick work, using each of his sight modes to search for survivors. The only thing was slightly coagulated blood and rotting corpses.

*Cough cough*

Jaune's head snapped up, he spotted a body that had a slight amount of heat in it. Approaching, it had to be a young woman. Her stomach had a huge cut, her arm was completely broken, several ribs and bruises were showing on her chest, her face had a big gash on the side, she was barely breathing.

"Chey, survivor." Jaune spoke in the Yautja tongue. The woman weakly looked up, holding up her remaining arm in a weak attempt at defense. Jaune tried to soothe her.

"Shh, it's OK miss. I'm here to help." She seemed to perk up. Slightly. "H...help?" Her voice was feminine, but really weak. Jaune made his way too her, gently prodding areas that were hurt. She gulped and jerked in pain, Jaune stopped, pulling out a small box and a bright green vial.

"Miss, this vial holds healing chemicals and nano bots that will fix you, albeit slowly. Do you think you can drink this?" She slowly nodded, some blood staining her already pale and blue cheeks. Jaune smiled and helped her get the now open vial towards her mouth, having to help her get it down her throat.

After a minute, she finally got the vial's contents in her, the chemicals working as pain killers and working instantly. The nano bots held super small amounts of extreme healing properties, fusing themselves with blood vessels and using themselves as replacement bones. Jaune then began to use the box to staple up open wounds, using a small cloth to clean up what he could. The woman moaned in pain and it was now that he finally noticed her blonde hair and broken riding crop next to her. He noticed that her clothes used to be a old fashioned suit, some kind of cloth and glasses barely hanging on.

Jaune smiled as his drone crept up and took a scan. Nothing to major, thankfully. Jaune sent a silent prayer of thanks to the Yautja gods, thanking them for letting him help her.

Since Jaune, a human, joined, the Yautja's have been trying to help innocents caught in the middle of the Hunts. It took a while, but it started and was accepted. Jaune called Chey over after getting a call saying she found what they needed. A dead new born Xeno that was crushed by a falling metal support. Lucky timing. Those little slugs are quick.

Chey walked in and moaned in sadness for the corpses strewn around her. She winced as she took in the sight of the hurt woman, purring in a soothing manner as she took in the wounds. The woman tried to back up with the sight of Chey, but Jaune reassured her and she stopped.

Picking her up gingerly, Jaune carried her bridal style and called the pod, seeing as it had a med-bay in it.

"What's your name miss?" The woman gurgled weakly, the painkillers not helping a whole lot, but still numbing her pain. "G-G-Glynda." Jaune nodded. "Well than Glynda, you are a strong woman. Don't worry, were calling in our ship and we'll help you. *Sigh* We're going to have to remove your arm." Jaune had a very sad tone, not getting any better at the look of worry in Glynda's eyes as she took in what he said.

Slowly, she nodded, the worry and fear not leaving her eyes. A glowing dot got closer and closer, the long and cylindrical box landing softly, burns appearing on the grass from the thrusters.

Opening, Chey prepped the med-bay, a long, twelve foot bed with spider like arms with different tools and devices on the ends and in it. Several arms had vials of healing and numbing liquids, some light acids and blood re-creators. A long arm had a face mask that pushes air in and out.

Gently placing the wounded woman on the bed, Chey gave Jaune a worried look. "It's OK Chey, the scan showed no fatal injuries." The sleeping drugs were pushed into the woman's neck and arm, the saw and cauterizing arm ready. As soon as Glynda's vitals and breathing were steady, the saw got to work. A case of glass covered the bed.

Jaune sighed, this was worse than he thought. Chey removed her mask with a hiss of air and clicked supportive tones. Removing his own mask, Jaune rubbed his face, trying to ease his worry for the woman and were the Queen could be.

"Be at ease my mate. I'm sure she will be fine." Jaune gave a tired smile. This will be hard to explain to Glynda. "Please, the only worry I have is that I'll take her as my new mate." While a pathetic jibe, it got the desired affect. Chey scowled and lightly punched his shoulder.

"You know what will happen if that happens. Remember the whore from the Ruby'ya clan?" How could Jaune forget? That was the worse cat fight he's ever seen. Now that he thinks about it, wasn't a cat used as a weapon? Poor kitty...

A beep caught his attention. Looking to the med-bay, he sighed in relief as it opened and Glynda was still breathing. Her crushed arm was now a thin metal arm, just as thick and long as her arm used to be, just mechanical now. And full of areas for modification. The injuries were now scars with small stitches covering them.

Her body has more color and the machine covered her "areas" in bandages for covering. With a groan, Glynda opened her eyes, albeit slowly and lazily.

Attempting to get up, Jaune rushed over and helped her, ignoring her questioning look as she took in what he was wearing and his companion behind him, her four mandibles clicking. Glynda got a quick look of fear at the sight of Chey, but seeing Jaune act normal and seeing the tall Yautja act so kind to him, it calmed her.

"It's OK miss Glynda, this is Chey. *Chey waves, leaning on one leg cutely* She is my girlfriend, and I hope she can explain what there is need to know. I believe it will be better if you get used to Chey first." Jaune finished the last part as Glynda adopted a quick look of fear.

Hesitantly, she nodded.

Walking away, Jaune watched his drones progress through his wrist computer, scanning the surrounding areas and looking through the camera, flicking through the different modes of sight. Behind him, Chey was chatting with Glynda with a giddy tone, Glynda slowly getting used to Chey's looks and tone.

Sighing with happiness, he saw that Glynda regained some strength and was continuing the conversation, apparently have gotten used to Chey quite quickly.

Making his presence known, he walked into the pod and looked for some better clothing for the woman. Pulling out a spare of his clothes, he had the med-bay make some adjustments to make it her size and fit her shape.

Walking out, he nearly dropped his items as he saw Glynda's shocked face at the metal arm, and then turning bright red as she was only wearing bandages. He nearly dropped it because of the sheer humility of the scene. Chey was lightly giggling.

Smirking with a chuckle, Jaune walked up, placing a kiss on Chey's forehead and handing the clothes to the woman.

"I had the med-bay make adjustments to fit your recorded sizes. Hope you don't mind I had to see that." Jaune rubbed his neck with a chuckle. Jaune didn't show it, but the cold of the night wind was slightly bothering him, having only netting and metal covering his upper body. Chey has been with him long enough to know that he was cold.

Having scales and being reptilian gave her a natural cold resistance. So she wrapped Jaune in a cuddle, placing his head on her chest. Glynda chuckled as she finished pulling on her new clothes, chuckling at the sigh of relief from the odd human boy.

In an instance, Jaune got serious,

"OK Glynda, I think it's time we explained somethings..."


End file.
